The First Valentine
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Dearest Satine, I love you on this valentines after your death. Love always, Christian- Christian writes a valentine for Satine even though she has already died.


A/N: I decided that for valentines day that I would upload some a story about story none other than Valentines Day. So, enjoy! The entry from the diary is supposed to have happened between Spectacular, Spectacular and when Christian and Satine sing Elephant love medley (so there is some time for her to write it)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christian flipped through the pages of his worn calendar. He knew what tomorrow was. Tomorrow was the worst day he could ever confront after Satine, his Satine, had passed. This day was coming all to fast and would last what would seem like a lifetime.

Valentines Day……

Oh, how the very thought of the day ached Christian's head and heart. It could have been their first Valentines Day together, but, no. Not since she had died only a few short months ago. He could never figure why the day had been made for love. Love, what a silly thing, only mumbled by those who want to seem stupid.

Oh, no…..he couldn't let himself think of this….it would only make him think that love was not a good thing when it truly was. Satine had proven that to him and he was just about to let it go. No, no, love is great, yes, love is great. 

Christian sat down at his table and faced the type writer. He had decided that instead of feeling lonely, depressed, and in anguish, he would write a valentine to her, a valentine that maybe she would never get but she could hear. For Christian was almost certain that she could see him and hear him almost every second of the day.

A Valentine was a perfect idea. It would occupy him and at least let him pretend she was still with him, for it was all he could do with her, pretend. 

But, how would he start this sweet valentine? Maybe he could just explain how he loved her. Or, maybe not. Well, he could always just explain how is life was going. But no again. All these things were so explainable that they were to much for a simple valentine.

Suddenly, he had it. He scratched the back of his unclean hair and placed a smooth blank piece of paper into his typewriter. His fingers moved slowly along the keys, as he was in thought, and after about a mere second of that he began.

__

Dear Satine,

Happy Valentines Day, dearest! How are you on this special day? Me, oh, I am doing not so good. I can't live without you……..

NO! Christian thought. He couldn't start it like this. It was simply to depressing and devastating. No, he needed something more happier to try and make him feel better for one day. He needed it ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would place the sweet words upon Satine's dismal grave located in Montmartre's old cemetery.

Different thoughts began to run through Christian's mind at once. Thoughts about Satine, of course, and there life together that came to an abrupt end the night she died of consumption. It all became to much for him alone. He got up from his old chair and rubbed his eyes. He picked up a discarded glass on the floor and quickly poured himself a glass of absinthe. He chugged it down and swallowed hard. 

Christian started to pour himself yet a second glass when Satine's crate, that had been given to him after she had died, caught his eye. He put down the almost empty bottle and the dirty glass. He approached the crate and kneeled by it again.

Christian picked up some of the things in the crate such as an old dress and some of the things from her dressing room. He studied them each carefully before replacing them all. The final thing he picked up had been a long silk dress that he had never seen her wear but desperately wanted to now that he had eyes on it.

Christian felt tears leaking from his eyes and his emotions overtook him. He found himself uncontrollable and broke down into the dress. He held himself with the dress and cried. He tried his best to calm himself down as he slowly began to fold the dress back up when something fell out.

It was a piece of small paper that had writing on both the back and the front. The paper appeared to be from a diary and looked as if it hadn't been taking care of very well. He curiously snatched it up and carried over to his bed, where he laid down and began to read. 

__

November 24, 1899

Dear Diary, 

I Have fallen in Love. Yes, it's true, I have fallen in love with a man. He has black hair and the most amazing eyes that I have ever seen. He sings so beautifully also and I can't wait to let my emotions over take me but it's to soon yet. If Harold found out then he would surely ring my neck so I must keep quiet about this all and about the man, who by the way is a young gentleman named Christian.

And, he loves me too. I mustn't let him know, however, for we cannot express our emotions for each other publicly. It's late now and I am at my vanity. Christian, I can see, is out in his garret, probably writing. He looks so young and loving. How I wish to hold him but I must remember to sustain my position as a courtesan for it is my job and the men must still respect me. But, I do, however, promise to admit it sometime. 

Oh, how I loved it when he explained the plot for the bohemian show! He looked so handsome! Oh, I am going over the top with myself. I think it best to stop here and say no more but I promise to write more upon the day of tomorrow.

Satine

Christian smiled to himself as he silently choked back tears. He placed the paper back into the crate. He closed his eyes and the tears fall down his face. He missed her so much and had no idea how he was supposed to live without her in his glum life.

That was when he came to see what he had to write to his beloved. It was simple and sweet and said a lot though it was only but three words. He went back to his type writer and sat down. Slowly he typed out the gracious words and took out the piece of paper. Carefully, he cut it into a small heart and placed it by his bedside. 

Christian climbed into bed and shut his eyes. Satine came to him while he lied there. She smiled and danced and sang out to him. Now, that was all she was to him. Just a dream, a dream upon the wind.

Christian awoke the next day and grabbed the valentine. He hurriedly dressed and proceeded to walk out the door. He called for a carriage to take him down to the cemetery. Upon arrival, Christian studied the valentine, all the while smiling and crying small tears.

The carriage soon stopped in front on the cemetery and Christian climbed out. He walked down the paths and took notice to all the gravestones until he came upon his love's. He kneeled by it and softly laid out the valentine on the ground. He sat there for a while and breathed deep. Then, he simply got up and walked back to the carriage.

Some would swear that that day they saw a figure by the gravestone appear only a mere few minutes after Christian left. The figure was slender and was claimed to be most beautiful. Spectators would say that she cried there for hours holding a small valentine. They said that the figure was transparent and when some would approach they would see her disappear. Some claimed it to be Satine, but others claimed it a hoax. The only thing they knew for sure was that after her leaving, grave keepers studied the note that read the words: 

__

I Love You


End file.
